Vampires and Werewolves
by i lurve mustangs
Summary: Summary inside.  The gleeks are supernatural beings.     some of my own characters0
1. Chapter 1

Summary- Rachel Berry is a leader of a large coven of vampires. Noah Puckerman is the man in charge of a big werewolf clan. They should be instant enemies, but when they first meet, sparks fly. Will their relationship be doomed, or will they open up many more windows of possibilities of the ancient feud between the two types of creatures chained to the night?

_Prologue _

Even as they were running for their lives, neither of them could regret any of the things that brought them to wear they were. He looked into her eyes and tightly clasped their hands. Puck thought to his soulmate _: I'd rather die, then give you up! _ She thought back to him: _never. I'm not letting this go! _Tears welled in her eyes. They kissed one last time, and jumped.

Vampires-

Rachel

Mike

Finn

Lauren

Mercedes

Sam

Vampires(that are not gleeks)

Ashton

Taegan

Ryder

Sophie

Daniel

Ava

Zach

Werewolves-

Puck

Tina

Santana

Blaine

Quinn

Beth

Werewolves (that are not gleeks)

Ayla

Tyler

Riley

Derek

Stan

Danielle

Lily

Landon

Victoria

1 month earlier. Rachel's POV

"What do you mean Lauren's dead?" I shouted. My voice was contorted in rage.

"We were boarder patrolling, and some werewolves were there. We told them to leave, but they stuck around. Things got pretty ugly, pretty damn fast." Finn explained.

"Lauren is my effing 2nd in command! She's DEAD! She was our best fighter. The werewolves have a better chance to attack now! Damnit!" I shouted. I punched the nearest window. There was a shattering sound.

"Rachel calm down. We still have the witches on our side." Mike soothed his leader.

"Yeah. They have the vampire slayers on theirs." Rachel said shaking her head.

"I want revenge. Not tonight, but soon." Rachel's eyes turned blood red. Her fangs came out.

"Rach. Baby calm down." Finn said. Finn was her bethrothed. William Shuster was leader before me. He begged me to marry Finn eventually. I was born a vampire. Very few are born into this. Finn and Taegan were the only one in this coven. And Taegan happens to be my younger sister, so Finn was kind of my only option. I cared about Finn. But not enough to marry him.

"Notify everyone they moved up on position." I snapped at him. The whole coven was in the main room of the 5-story mansion we lived in.

"So I am assuming you have all heard what happened to Lauren?" I asked, using a sharp voice. Sophie wiped at a tear. Lauren was her blood sister. (getting turned into a vampire with her) Ashton patted his younger sister's shoulder.

"That means our current 3rd in command in now our 2nd. Taegan glared up at me.

"What Taegan?" I asked her, annoyed.

"May I talk to you in private." She asked me. She walked with me to the hallway.

"You know I deserve to be 2nd in command. You just didn't want to make it look like you were playing favorites." Her emerald green blazed with a fire, a fire that had once been in her own eyes.

"Taegan, calm down." I told her. She rolled her eyes and pulled her white blond hair into a tight blonde pony tail on the back of her head. She was my half-sister, just like Beth was her full sister. Beth was Taegan's twin sister. Their mother was a werewolf, their father a vampire. Their mother took Beth, and my dad took Taegan. They most likely didn't know, but their looks were very mutated, but in a good way.

Taegan was already gone, and in her place was Finn.

"Go hunt, I'll calm down the rest." He told me. I nodded. I ran at that. I couldn't take it anymore.

When I was finally outside on the side walk, I smelled someone. I looked. It was 2 young teenagers. A boy and a girl. No older then 16. I sound so much older. I only appear as a 18 year old, but I stopped aging at 18, but I am actually 29. The couple were arguing.

"I'm sorry I had an abortion behind your back, but I can't have a child right now. My mom alreadt kicked me out, I have nowhere to go. I wasn't going to bring a child down with me, Dylan." She sad angrily.

"Lily, I JUST WISH YOU WOULD HAVE COME TO ME!" He shouted at Lily. I snuck behind them. They didn't even realise I was about to kill them both. I bit the girl first. Her blood was sweet. I felt it pumping into my veins. I didn't want to turn her into a vampire, but I was too late. She was turning. I was still so hungry, so I turned to the fear-stricken boy and bit him. I ended up killing him outwright. When I finished I looked at Lily.

"What did you do to me? She asked me. Fear in her eyes.

"You make it sound like what I did was bad." I said quietly.

"IT IS!" She screeched.

"I gave you eternity to live. To stay beautiful, forever. All the price is to drink the sweet nectar from humans. Its a simple life. All you have to do is follow me. I can make anything possible. Just follow me." I said seductively.

"yes." she whispered. I led her back to the mansion. I stood outside, and decided to start a boarder check. I sent Lily in with Finn.

*** PUCK'S POV

I was looking at the boarders. I smelt something. _Vampire. Bloodsucking moron. Female._ I decided quickly. I snuck up. Only to have my breath taken away. She was standing their. The second I saw her I knew she was my soulmate. Her dark brown hair was in a long French braid. Her doe brown eyes were unfocused, and tired. Maybe this was a human running away from a vampire. I thought optimistically.

"Werewolf." she said.


	2. Chapter 2

Summary- Rachel Berry is a leader of a large coven of vampires. Noah Puckerman is the man in charge of a big werewolf clan. They should be instant enemies, but when they first meet, sparks fly. Will their relationship be doomed, or will they open up many more windows of possibilities of the ancient feud between the two types of creatures chained to the night?

Vampires-

Rachel

Mike

Finn

Lauren

Mercedes

Sam

Vampires(that are not gleeks)

Ashton

Taegan

Ryder

Sophie

Daniel

Lily

Ava

Zach

Werewolves-

Puck

Tina

Santana

Blaine

Quinn

Beth

Werewolves (that are not gleeks)

Ayla

Tyler

Riley

Derek

Stan

Danielle

Landon

Victoria

Puck's POV

I froze. Then decided it was silly. I mean look at her. She can't be taller then 5'3, and she didn't look powerful enough to hurt.

"You dogs killed my 2nd in command!" her sharp voice said.

"I happen to be just as human as you. Oh wait never mind, you're just a dead human, a freak of nature." I said with an edge to my voice.

"I was born a vampire. And you can't consider yourself human. You were bitten by an oversized dog." she scoffed at me.

"I was born a werewolf. Just like you were born dead." I spat at her. I was honestly shocked. Very few vampires are born into bloodsucking.

"But did you have a right to kill my second in command? We had an agreement, well at least I had one with your last leader. Sue Sylvester..." The vampire trailed off.

"Oh, ol' Sylvester. She got into a fight with a witch, that took away her werewolf powers, and stuff like that. I was her 2nd in command." I explained to the small brunette. I thought for a second before coming to a shocking conclusion.

"What were you doing making deals for your coven?" I asked suspiciously.

"What do you mean? I'm the leader for my coven." She looked irritated.

"You? Are you kidding me? You don't even look big enough to hurt my fiance. And Santana 's pretty damn small." I teased her. Her fangs popped out. Her pretty brown eyes were now a seductive red. Her heart shaped face was now much paler. She lunged at me.

I was honestly taken aback. Her small petite build was dangerous. Many times her fangs almost made contact with my neck. She snarled at me. Her long elegant nails were digging into my face. Her knee had made contact with my stomach at least 20 times, and I was sure both of my eyes were black. She was amazing, and terrible all at the same time. She was currently on top of me pinning me down. She looked down at me and said:

"Any last words?" She asked.

"I love you." I answered, completely honest. Then I did something I would one day regret. I kissed her. At first she seemed genuinely shocked at first. Then I felt her slightly relax. She melted into the kiss, slightly. Then she was gone. She was gone so quickly I thought I dreamed the whole thing. I prayed maybe I did. But then I realized that if I had a chance to do it over, I wouldn't change a thing.

"If you're still here, then meet me here tomorrow night. We can talk then." I called out. I changed into my wolf form, and ran until my mind was numb.

**** Rachel's POV

I watched him run, as I sat in the tree. I reflected about what had happened. I decided to get back home. I walked. I looked at the moon. It was almost full. Tomorrow night would be a dangerous night to be out here. Wolves enjoyed coming out and killing every full moon. If a vampire was in its way, the wouldn't stop. I looked up and realized that I was already at the house. I crepat in. In the main room.

Everyone was sitting around sobbing.

"WHAT?" I screeched. Mercedes was the only one that could pull herself together enough. She approached me quietly.

"Sam and Ryder are both gone. Sam's okay, and on his way back, but Ryder's dead." Mercedes said tearfully. Ryder was her mate.

"What was it?" I asked afraid to hear the answer.

"2 slayers and 3 werewolves." Mike spoke up.

"I want all of you to take a month long vacation. Just to get away from here for awhile. We might have to relocate again. 2 deaths in 1 night isn't safe, we need to leave." I declared.

"Rachel." they all protested.

"But not before we kick some slayer/werewolf ass! Someone get the witches! " I shouted. There was cheering behind me as I led us to possibly certain death.


	3. Chapter 3

AN-I am changing how much time in between the prologue and the story setting. Instead of 1 month, it will be 1 year.

Summary- Rachel Berry is a leader of a large coven of vampires. Noah Puckerman is the man in charge of a big werewolf clan. They should be instant enemies, but when they first meet, sparks fly. Will their relationship be doomed, or will they open up many more windows of possibilities of the ancient feud between the two types of creatures chained to the night?

Vampires-

Rachel

Mike

Finn

Lauren

Mercedes

Sam

Vampires(that are not gleeks)

Ashton

Taegan

Ryder

Sophie

Daniel

Lily

Ava

Zach

Werewolves-

Puck

Tina

Santana

Blaine

Quinn

Beth

Werewolves (that are not gleeks)

Ayla

Tyler

Riley

Derek

Stan

Danielle

Landon

Victoria

Puck's POV

Tina, Santana, and Blaine reported back to me.

"Vampires... They... Are...Coming." Panted Blaine.

"Vampires. What else did we do to them. We've only killed one of theirs." I snarled.

"Uh, Puck. I killed another one." Santana explained, their enraged behaviour. I felt my eyes widen. I knew I would be mad if 2 of my werewolves ended up dead in one night too.

"Were either of the vampires either sucking human blood, or on our side of the boarder?" I asked pinching the bridge of my nose.

"Er, no. We were just kind of umm..." Tina trailed off.

"I don't care if it was a full moon. It is strictly against the Covenant! You have breached the Ancient Covenant of our Forefathers! Damnit. Now we have a war on our hands." I said. But I was interrupted.

"You mean your claws." spat an angry voice. It was the vampire from earlier this night. The one I kissed. I hadn't stop thinking about. Well until the whole part about the breaching of the Covenant.

"We don't have claws all the time leech. But you are stuck those hideous fangs. I almost pity you then I remember you get enough of it from yourself!" Santana said. The vampires's fangs came out and her eyes turned that lustful red. I didn't even know her name, and I was already head over heels for her. I've known Santana almost my whole life and have never come close to feeling this way for her. The vampire that stood in front of me made me feel so right, but I knew it was so wrong.

"Please everyone calm down." I said.

"Why should I? Why shouldn't I just let my vampires go and kill every single one of your pathetic, flea-bitten, mongrels, right now?" She asked me. Every single one of the wolves growled at her comment. To call a werewolf flea-bitten was looking for a fight. Unfortunately for us she had a army of vampire and witches backing her up.

"Because of the Covenant." I told her warningly.

"SCREW THE COVENANT! THAT'S CERTAINLY WHAT YOU FILTHY HALF-BREEDS DID!" Everyone gasped. While a couple boys were trying to hold their leader back. The wolves were to offended to speak. Half-Breeds was something Werewolves hated to be called. It was terrible to call a werewolf that. This vampire was trying to get herself killed. Beth was getting restless.

"I don't even know your name, dog. How are we supposed to work this out?" She asked me.

"My name is Noah Puckerman. But most of my 'wolves call me Puck."

"Well I am most definetly not one of your mutts, so I will call you Noah. I'm Rachel." She told me.

"Well Rachel. I had no idea, they were running around killing innocent vampires. Even though I don't believe in an innocent vampire." I told her.

She shocked me by saying "Neither do I. All vampires are damned. We don't have a shot at heaven. That's why we were made immortal. If were smart about things we don't have to worry about facing hell, but we sure as f**k don't hope for heaven." All the vampires nodded as if it was a fact they had excepted a long time ago.

"Isn't that heart breaking?" Santana mocked. A petite vampire in the middle of the pack pounced on Santana. When she was on top of Santana she successfully bit her neck. I stared down in horror. She sucked Santana's blood, if Santana was human, she would be dead by now. The vampire's white blonde hair was vivid against Santana's dark skin. But Santana was growing paler by the minute. When one of the vampires finally pulling her off, she was nearly as white as Quinn's throat.

"Taegan, you need to go calm down. Go for a run, better yet, get some more vampires, or just cool down. Okay?" The tall one asked Taegan.

"Finn, why do I have to listen to you? Ryder was one of my best friend and that bitch killed him. I just realized how accurate that statement was. She is a supposedly 'female' and definetly a dog." Santana would have killed her, but was still to weak.

"I'm 2nd in command now, and also your sister's fiance. Rachel and are getting married, and that means you have to listen to me. You are still 4th in command." Finn told her. So Rachel did have a fiance. Just like I did. Looks like the youngster was her sister. She looked like a paler version of Beth. But the likeness was too weird for me. Beth's mom had died 18 months ago. I didn't notice Taegan leaving.

"Okay. Let's work this out." Rachel declared. Everyone took seats around the huge table, except for a couple witches who stretched out on the couch. A tall red-headed one scrunched her nose. "it smells like wet dog." she said. Ayla bared her teeth at the scrawny ginger.

"Let's start off by saying everyone's names so they know who everyone is." I said, taking charge.

"Rachel, Mike, Finn, Kurt, Artie, Mercedes, and Sam." The first vampires said.

"Puck, Tina, Santana, Brittany, and Quinn." The werewolves said in turn.

"Sophie, Ava, Ashton, Daniel, Lily, and Zach." The last of the vampires said back.

"Ayla, Tyler, Riley, Derek, Stan, Danielle, Landon, and Victoria." The werewolves finished.

They were discussing ways they could find ways to make this work. But every time I try to give in, she f**kin wants more. She wants all of us to show remorse but, I didn't think it was going to happen. Mostly everyone was on board. But Santana and Tyler. And Brittany followed whatever Santana said. So it was 3. of course that wasn't e- f**cking- nough for Rachel Berry and her prestigous vampires. She was in the middle of comforting Mercedes who was sobbing.

"Why does it matter so much?" Derek asked. In a second 3 vampires were all on top of him. Rachel was the one who spoke though. She said: Don't you ever speak about Ryder or Lauren that way." She said, almost crying herself. All of a sudden a small witch scurried into the room. Her grey eyes were tear-filled.

"Slate, what's wrong?" Sam asked the witch.

"It's Taegan. She-she- she's hurt. And it's bad." She sobbed.

"Is it fatal?" Rachel asked.

"a-a-fraid s-s-ooo." she stuttered/sobbed.

"Beth you have to help?" Rachel pleaded. I was so confused. Why was she asking Beth.

"Why should I help her?" Beth ask, bewildered.

"BECAUSE SHE'S YOUR SISTER TOO!" She screeched. The second the words left her mouth, I could tell it was a secret that was never ment to be unveiled. Too late.


	4. Chapter 4

** AN-I am changing how much time in between the prologue and the story setting. Instead of 1 month, it will be 1 year. **

Summary- Rachel Berry is a leader of a large coven of vampires. Noah Puckerman is the man in charge of a big werewolf clan. They should be instant enemies, but when they first meet, sparks fly. Will their relationship be doomed, or will they open up many more windows of possibilities of the ancient feud between the two types of creatures chained to the night?

Vampires-

Rachel

Mike

Finn

Lauren

Mercedes

Sam

Vampires(that are not gleeks)

Ashton

Taegan

Ryder

Sophie

Daniel

Lily

Ava

Zach

Werewolves-

Puck

Tina

Santana

Blaine

Quinn

Beth

Werewolves (that are not gleeks)

Ayla

Tyler

Riley

Derek

Stan

Danielle

Landon

Victoria

Rachel's POV

Oh god. What had I just done. That was my parent's biggest secrets. All in a fit of anger I had ruined everything they had worked for. It had taken months to explain why they had showed up with children. They were both dead now, but Taegan and Beth would end up becoming outsiders. I'm so stupid.

"What do you mean my sister?" Beth asked me. Everyone turned to me. I didn't know what to do. I was completely frozen with fear. I did something I will probably regret later. I bolted. I ran out the door, not thinking about what would happen to anyone who was amongst the confusion. I ran until I was out of breath. Until I didn't think I had enough energy to move another centimeter. So instead, I collapsed.

I don't know how long I was laying their on the cold ground. It could have been an hour, or a minute. I wasn't sure. I didn't care. My only remaining family was probably dead by now. Unless you count Beth. Which I don't. I was kinda hoping that maybe some sort of god up their would have mercy on my damned soul and just kill me now. But vampires have immortality for a reason.

"You just going to give up now?" Asked a husky voice. I didn't even bother to look up.

"It would be better then facing everyone." I answered in a monotone voice.

"How can you prove that? I don't think it would be fair for anyone to fucking blame you? I mean how would that be fair? All you did is tell a secret that was going to come out anyway." He said.

"Is it wrong that I'm attracted to you?" I asked. I honestly expected him to be disgusted, and just to leave.

"Its just as wrong as me being attracted to you. The second I saw you, I swear it was like heaven was whispering in my ear, 'that's your soulmate.' I wanted to fight it off. But the more I tried, the more I felt myself falling for you." He told me. I was shocked. I had feelings for him, but I hadn't had time to think about him a lot. I had only met him 6 hours ago. It was a lot to take in.

"I'm a vampire. And you're a werewolf. We are the leaders of our groups. If we get caught it means certain death." I said. Emotion flooding my tone.

"I don't just care about you because you're beautiful. Though it does help... I care about you because you're my other half. I can't live without you." He told me.

"We're still too young. What about our fiances'? I'm supposed to marry Finn and you're supposedly going to marry Santana. We have responsibilities!" I tried to argue, but I had a feeling we were going in circles.

"Not if we don't want them. Run away with me. We can be perfectly happy together. We don't need them. We can leave now, and never look back." It sounded like paradise. Being together forever. Just together. But I knew it was selfish of me even to consider it. I already felt crappier just desiring it.

"What about the Higher Council?" I asked him. The Higher Council was a council made up of supernatural creatures. Werewolves, Vampires, Witches, half-demons, and half-angels. They were in charge of all the Supernatural creatures in the world. If a secret came out. They would swiftly kill the thing responsible. The half-angels were very harsh on vampires, because vampires were originally believed to be children of the Devil. Demons were very fond of the Vampires, and naturally indifferent towards werewolves.

"Whadda 'bout them?" he asked.

"What do you mean? They can kill us with a look." I told him, rolling onto my stomach.

"Well we don't have to worry about them, after were gone." he insisted.

'Where do you intend on going?" a voice asked. Two figures stepped out of the shadows. Finn and Santana...


	5. Chapter 5

** AN-I am changing how much time in between the prologue and the story setting. Instead of 1 month, it will be 1 year. **

Summary- Rachel Berry is a leader of a large coven of vampires. Noah Puckerman is the man in charge of a big werewolf clan. They should be instant enemies, but when they first meet, sparks fly. Will their relationship be doomed, or will they open up many more windows of possibilities of the ancient feud between the two types of creatures chained to the night?

Vampires-

Rachel

Mike

Finn

Lauren

Mercedes

Sam

Brittany

Kurt

Vampires(that are not gleeks)

Ashton

Taegan

Ryder

Sophie

Daniel

Lily

Ava

Zach

Werewolves-

Puck

Tina

Santana

Blaine

Quinn

Beth

Artia

Werewolves (that are not gleeks)

Ayla

Tyler

Riley

Derek

Stan

Danielle

Landon

Victoria

Puck's POV

Rachel snarled. I was shocked.

"Finn what are you doing with her?" Rachel asked, not trying to hide the disgust in her voice.

"What are you doing with him?" He asked, in the same tone.

"That's no way to speak to your leader. If anyone else asks I was out here. _Alone_." She said sharply. She didn't like being such a bitch to her second-in-command, but when things like this happen then it was necessary .

"Yes, Ma'am." He said, cooperatively.

"That's it. Your just going to let them get away with this?" Santana asked angrily.

"She's my leader, San. I have to follow her. Just like you have to follow Puck." he spat. Rachel went and touched his shoulder. While they were murmuring I turned to Santana.

"You do the same thing." I told her. I used to be able to picture myself with Santana, but now anyone but Rachel would make me devastated.

"Why?" She asked me.

"Because I said so! Damnit!" I swore. I was so sick of her attitude. Rachel and Finn were waiting in the center of the the clearing waiting for us. Santana followed me as I started walking.

"We have agreed to just pretend like this night never happened." Rachel declared. But giving me a knowing look. The look went unnoticed by Santana and Finn. She nodded at me, and took Finn by the arm, and left the small, moon-lit clearing. Santana turned into her wolf form and ran. I sighed, and followed her in my human form.

Rachel's POV

I raced back. When I finally got their I was bombarded with questions. I quickly answered 10 of them before racing off to the infirmary where Taegan was laying. From what I heard, Taegan had only gotten worse. She hadn't shown any signs of improvement, and mostly likely was going to die.

Taegan's white blonde hair was silky smooth like it usually was. I stroked her hair, willing her ice blue eyes to open. I just wanted her to wake up. I thought back about when she had been on her first hunt. I had been with her because dad had been busy himself. She had chased down a young man that had been jogging. She was ravenous, but I had stopped her before she killed anyone. The young man she ended up changing was Sam. She had changed many of the coven, and was always very powerful. She had fought for us to get this far. Just about the whole Council loved her, and now, no one would ever hear her speak, see her eyes, again. Suddenly, her breathing stopped, and my world crashed around me.


End file.
